Les Enfants de Tiamat
by Lobos
Summary: Après un Sommeil long de 18 ans, se réintégrer au monde, ce n'est pas facile. Surtout quand on a un secret à cacher... HPDM progressif
1. Chapter 1

**Titre** : Les Enfants de Tiamat

**Auteur** : Lobos.

**Correcteur(trice)** : Poste à pourvoir.

**Disclamer** : Harry Potter et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Il y aura plusieurs OC qui apparaitront au fur et à mesure, et qui eux m'appartiennent.

**Couple** : Drarry (progressif) et autres à venir.

**Raiting** : M (justifié plus tard)

**Note** : Bon, ben je me lance dans les fics...J'ai un peu d'avance dans ce que j'écris mais comme je vais entrer en TS, je ne sais pas si le rythme de parution sera régulier, mais j'essayerai de poster un chapitre par mois, peut être plus si je m'avance bien pendant les vacances à venir. L'histoire commence à partir du tome 6 et ne tiennent pas forcément compte des livres.

**Note 2** : Dans la mythologie mésopotamienne, Tiamat est une divinité qui personnifie les eaux salées et semble être la mère de tous les autres dieux. Son époux, Apsu, et elle projetèrent de détruire tous leurs descendants car ces derniers les irritèrent. Ea, un de ses fils découvrit tout et tua Apsu dans son sommeil. Tiamat, folle de rage quand elle apprit la mort de son mari, leva une armée de monstres dirigés par Kingu, son nouveau mari qui est également son fils. Par la suite, Tiamat fut tranchée en deux par Marduk et de son torse et sa tête, il créa les cieux et avec ses jambes, il créa la terre. Kingu mourut lui aussi et Marduk créa les premier hommes avec son sang.

Je crois que j'ai tout dit! Bonne lecture!

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Harry Potter, domicilié, au 4 Privet Drive à Little Whinging, était allongé sous les haies afin d'avoir un peu de fraîcheur. L'air était lourd et chaud en cette fin d'après midi et il n'y avait pas un souffle de vent. Il prit une profonde inspiration et passa sa main dans ses cheveux noirs désordonnés avant de soupirer. On était le 31 Juillet aujourd'hui et il attendait avec une certaine impatience les lettres de ses amis. Il voulait juste de leurs nouvelles. Ils n'avaient pas écrit autant qu'il l'aurait souhaité mais les quelques lettres qu'il gardait secrètement sous la lame de son parquet lui réchauffait le cœur quand il se sentait seul.

Finalement, il en eut assez de rester allongé sous la haie. Il se releva et défroissa ses vêtements et jeta un regard à l'intérieur de la maison de son oncle et de sa tante. A l'intérieur, il y régnait une grande agitation, enfin, c'était plutôt la tante Pétunia qui s'agitait. Dudley était affalé dans le canapé en train de s'empiffrer et Vernon n'était pas encore rentré. La femme au visage chevalin était devant ses fourneaux, visiblement absorbée par ce qu'elle faisait. Ce soir, ils recevaient des gens ''importants'' d'après son oncle. Mais ce n'était qu'un petit directeur d'un magasin de bricolage quelque part à proximité qui venait dîner avec sa femme et ses deux fils. Harry avait d'abord pensé qu'il devrait aller dans sa chambre et se faire oublier mais il avait apprit le matin même qu'il devrait rester dehors le temps du dîner.

« Il y aura des enfants innocents avec ton cousin et je ne tiens pas à ce qu'ils repartent avec une jambe en moins ou avec des oreilles de cocker! » avait dit son oncle.

Le sorcier avait haussé les épaules et n'avait rien dit ,Ne voulant pas être privé d'un peu de tranquillité car il était clair pour lui que Dudley lui aurait gâché sa soirée en montrant aux enfants la meilleure manière de pourrir la vie d'autrui. Pétunia n'avait pas encore remarqué Harry. Elle mit un grand plat ovale dans le four et s'autorisa un soupir. C'est à se moment là qu'elle leva les yeux vers la fenêtre de la cuisine. Elle se pinça les lèvres, prit une assiette dans le frigo et la donna à Harry.

Ce dernier comprit que c'était son repas. Un morceau de pain et trois morceaux de fromage et une pomme verte. Il mangea rapidement le fromage et la pomme puis glissa la pain dans sa poche quand sa tante ne le regardait pas. Il allait certainement rester un moment dehors, mieux valait garder quelque chose au cas ou il aurait faim. Pétunia reprit précipitamment l'assiette quand elle la vit vide et dit d'une voix tranchante :

« Maintenant disparaît! Et ne revient pas tant que nos invités seront là! »

« D'accord. » Répondit-il simplement.

Sa tante fit un geste de la main comme si elle chassait une mouche particulièrement agaçante et Harry sortit du jardin parfaitement entretenu des Dursley et marcha tranquillement en direction du parc. Il se laissa lourdement tomber sur l'une des balançoires et tapa dans les cailloux qui avaient eut le malheur de se retrouver dans son champ de tir.

Le soleil était bas quand il remarqua quelque chose en train de bouger entre les racines du chêne centenaire que les enfants aimaient escalader. C'était une petite forme brune de la taille d'un chat. La silhouette féline se tortillait, comme si elle essayait de se cacher. Une plainte rauque parvint alors aux oreilles d'Harry. Il se leva et se dirigea vers l'arbre, curieux de savoir ce qu'avait ce chat. Mais plus il s'approchait, plus il lui était évident que ce n'était pas un chat. Le corps était trop grand et les pattes trop longues. Le cou était beaucoup plus épais et la queue, qui fouettait l'air rageusement, était trop grande. Ce n'était définitivement pas un chat.

La créature était recouverte d'une fourrure brune foncée et avait des ailes plumeuses, serrées contre son corps. Ces ailes étaient semblables à celles des grands rapaces. Le seul mot qui vint à l'esprit d'Harry pour définir cette créature était ''dragon''. Les pattes longues et fines étaient munies de griffes noires qui semblaient être des plus tranchantes et de pouces en plus de quatre autres doigts. Les pattes arrières elles, n'en comptaient que trois.

Le dragon avait sa tête coincée dans le tronc d'un arbre et tirait vigoureusement en arrière pour essayer de la libérer. Harry marcha sur une branche, qui craqua. Le dragon cessa alors tout mouvement, comme s'il s'était transformé en statue. Le sorcier voyait les côtes de la créature se soulever rapidement. Il devait se débattre depuis un moment déjà. La queue du petit dragon était munie d'un éventail de plumes de la même couleur que sa fourrure. Le plumage dissimulait une sorte de dard noir et à en juger par les coups de queue de la créature, elle essayait d'atteindre le Survivant.

Harry leva une de ses jambes et attendit que la queue passe près de lui. Vivement, il l'aplatit ensuite au sol avec son pied ; il ne tenait pas à se faire transpercer par ce dard. Le dragon poussa alors des petits cris de détresse et tira avec encore plus d'ardeur pour se dégager. Il tirait à s'en faire mal.

« Stop! Tu vois bien que tu vas te faire mal! »

Son pied maintenait toujours la queue du dragon, il l'attrapa par le cou, ce qui eut pour effet de faire redoubler les cris de détresse de la créature. Ses mains remontèrent jusqu'à la base du coup et serra un peu. La créature cessa de bouger et s'allongea, résigné. Harry parvint à glisser sa main dans le trou et attrapa le museau du dragon : il ne voulait pas se faire mordre. Il avait déjà vu ce que pouvait provoquer ce genre de morsure quand Norbert avait mordu Ron et il ne voulait pas voir sa main devenir verte. Le dragon secoua la tête, essayant de se libérer de l'emprise d'Harry, mais il n'y parvint pas. Pourtant, le Survivant desserra son étreinte.

« Je ne vais pas te faire de mal alors ne me mord pas. »

Il lâcha prise. Le petit dragon ne chercha pas à lui mordre la main et le sorcier chercha à tâtons ce qui pouvait bien empêcher la créature de sortir sa tête de là. Sa main entra en contact avec les cornes de la créature et soupira. Évidemment! Il était plus facile d'entrer que de sortir!

Il guida la tête du reptile et parvint, après plusieurs minutes à la faire sortir. Presque immédiatement après avoir eut sa tête dégagée, le dragon grimpa à toute vitesse sur le tronc du chêne et regardait le sorcier avec curiosité. C'était rare tout de même, un humain qui ne lui voulait pas de mal!

Harry capta le regard vert du dragon. Ce dernier montra les crocs, voulant sans doute paraître menaçant. Maintenant que le dragon était libre, une autre question se posait à Harry : qu'allait-il faire de lui? Il ne pouvait pas le laisser vagabonder joyeusement dans les rues où il risquerait de blesser des gens ou de se faire tuer. Et il ne pouvait pas non plus le cacher chez le Dursley. Il n'était pas aussi fou que Hagrid.

Le dragon sembla se calmer au bout de quelques minutes et redescendit de l'arbre, comme s'il avait oublier sa peur, il alla se coller aux jambes du Survivant et se mit à ronronner. D'abord surpris, Harry s'accroupit et se mit à gratter le crâne du dragon. La petite créature poussa un petit cri joyeux, ses ailes se déplièrent un peu et la crinière de plumes, qu'il avait dans son cou, se gonfla. La main du Gryffondor dériva sous le menton du dragon qui attrapa sa main entre ses crocs et se mit à mordiller doucement les doigts du sorcier.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu es? » Dit-il plus pour lui-même que pour le dragon. De toute manière, il ne pensait pas qu'il puisse répondre.

Harry se retrouva assit contre le tronc de l'arbre, le dragon allongé sur ses jambes. Le morceau de pain avait été dévoré par le dragon qui devait être affamé à en juger par la vitesse avec laquelle il l'avait engloutit. La nuit était tombée à présent et Harry gardait un œil sur la route, fixant chaque voiture qui passait afin de voir si c'était celle de Mr Hopkins, celui que son oncle et sa tante devaient recevoir ce soir. Soudainement, le petit dragon s'agita. Il se releva d'un bond et sortit de sous le chêne. Le reptile se mit alors à rugir. Le cri partit alors dans les aiguës avant de redescendre dans des tons plus graves et rythmés. Harry lui dit de se taire, qu'il allait réveiller le voisinage mais le petit dragon ne l'écouta pas. Il avait son regard levé vers le ciel et semblait chercher frénétiquement quelque chose.

Le sorcier suivit son regard mais il n'est pas facile de voir dans l'obscurité. Tout un coup, sa respiration se bloqua dans sa poitrine. Il venait de voir quelque chose passer devant la lune. Un Moldu aurait sûrement pensé à un oiseau, mais Harry savait ce que c'était. Les cris de joie du petit dragon l'aidait à ne pas chercher d'excuses à ce qu'il avait vu. C'était un autre dragon. Près de lui, le petit dragon poussait des cris de plus en plus rapides. Et Harry comprit : il l'appelait.

En quelques secondes, la bête qu'il avait vu voler s'était posée face à lui et replia ses immenses ailes. Le dragon était grand. Très grand. La gueule entrouverte, le regard du grand dragon passa de Harry au petit qui l'avait appelé. Il avait la même crinière de plume que le petit dragon mais son pelage et ses plumes étaient bien plus clair que celui du plus jeune. Harry voyait clairement un énorme dard sous les plumes de sa queue. Ses yeux étaient rouge et il regardait le Gryffondor avec un mélange de curiosité et de méfiance.

Le petit jappa, attirant l'attention de l'adulte. Ce dernier le prit dans sa gueule et le plaça sur l'une de ses épaules. Les deux reptiles échangèrent quelques grognements, puis l'adulte s'approcha du sorcier, qui eut le réflexe de sortir sa baguette magique et de la pointer sur eux. Autant le petit était assez mignon et attachant, autant le modèle au dessus l'intimidait et lui faisait -il était bien forcé de le reconnaître- un peu peur. Au moment où la baguette se retrouva pointé sur lui, l'adulte baissa son cou, découvrit ses crocs et sa crinière de plumes se déploya. La longue queue du reptile vint se placer du côté droit du dragon, dévoilant son dard qui semblait sortir de la chair du reptile qui poussa un sifflement menaçant, mais très bas. Juste assez fort pour que le sorcier l'entende.

Contrairement au jeune, il semblait se rendre compte qu'il y avait pas mal de monde dans le secteur qui pouvait le voir et compliquer les choses. Harry vit le petit dragon escalader le coup de l'adulte et lui tirer les plumes en grondant. L'attitude du grand dragon se fit moins menaçante. Ses crocs étaient à nouveau dissimulés mais son dard était encore sortit. Le regard du dragon était rivé sur la baguette d'Harry. Ce dernier la rangea dans sa poche avec des gestes lents et calculés. Le dard du reptile disparut sous sa fourrure puis il déploya ses larges ailes et s'envola, ne prêtant plus la moindre attention au sorcier.

Harry les perdit rapidement de vue mais ne s'en inquiétait pas. Une voiture passa. Elle était jaune poussin comme le lui avait dit sa tante ; c'était celle de leurs invités. Il repartit en direction du 4 Privet Drive. Quand il entra, il fut accueillit froidement mais ne s'en formalisa pas. Il grimpa directement dans sa chambre et trouva des paquets sur son lit mais aucun hiboux en vue mis à part Hedwige. Ils étaient sans doute déjà tous repartit.

Dans le paquet que lui avait envoyé Hermione, il y avait un livre qui recensait toutes les équipes de Quidditch du monde et indiquait le nom des différents joueurs ainsi que leurs aptitudes. Le livre était illustré d'images montrant les joueurs en action. Ron lui avait offert divers objets provenant du magasin des ses frères (un pendu réutilisable et des Feuxfous Fuseboums) Molly lui avait envoyé des gâteaux et d'autres provisions en quantité et Hagrid, des biscuits durs comme de la pierre. Il cacha le tout sous la lame de son parquet. Il lut ensuite les lettres que lui avait envoyé ses amis, puis il les envoya grossir le tas qu'il possédait déjà. Dans sa lettre, Ron lui disait qu'il pourrait passer le mois d'Août chez eux et qu'on viendrai le chercher dans le parc trois jours plus tard. Il se changea, posa ses lunettes sur sa table de chevet et alla s'allonger sur son lit et ferma les yeux. Il sentait les ressorts dans son dos, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de s'endormir en repensant à ce qui lui était arriver quelques minutes plus tôt.


	2. Chapter 2

Bon, voilà le second chapitre... Corrigé cette fois. Avec un mois de retard mais bon, j'étais pas trop motivée pour poster. C'est pas à cause de mes cours ou de controles, c'est juste que j'avance pas dans l'écriture de cette fic et que je suis pas motivée en ce moment... Enfin bref, voilà la version corrigée et le chapitre 3 va suivre rapidement ^^

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Le quartier de Whitechapel se trouvait près de Charing Cross Road. C'était un lieu avantageux pour un sorcier. C'était relativement proche du Chaudron Baveur ce qui permettait d'accéder plus facilement au Chemin de Traverse. Seth Janathan était un sorcier et vivait dans ce quartier populaire. Il y louait un petit appartement qui comportait une chambre, une cuisine, un salon et une salle de bain. Il avait assez de place dans son salon pour qu'il puisse crée magiquement une cheminée afin de pouvoir se rendre à son lieu de travail. Seth avait une place au Ministère de la Magie et travaillait au Département de la Justice Magique au Service des détournements de l'artisanat Moldu, un petit bureau en face d'un placard à balais. Il travaillait avec un homme mince, presque chauve et dont les rare cheveux étaient roux qui répondait au nom d'Arthur Weasley, mais celui-ci avait eut une promotion. Seth aimait bien cet homme. Il le trouvait amusant, notamment quand il s'emballait quand il parlait des Moldus.

Quand Seth rentra ce soir là, la première chose qu'il constata fut que son colocataire et amant n'était pas là. Il ne travaillait pas pourtant. Le sorcier faisait très attention pour que sa nature véritable ne soit pas découverte. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de jeter un sortilège d'oubli ou d'expliquer en long, en large et en travers ce qu'était le monde magique et tout ce qui s'en suivait. Alors il se levait très tôt le matin et arrivait très en avance au travail?. En contrepartie, il avait le droit de rentrer plus tôt. Il savait que son colocataire partait toujours se balader à 17 heures et qu'il ne revenait pas avant 19 heures. Cela lui laissait le temps de rentrer et d'éviter les questions. Quand il rentrait, il se débarrassait rapidement de sa robe de sorcier et fermait le placard de l'entrée à double tour, mais il gardait toujours sa baguette attachée à son avant bras.

Quand Nathaniël, son colocataire, rentra ce soir là, il était très en retard. Quand il entendit la porte claquer, Seth alla directement le voir et se figea quand il vit le jeune homme. Ses vêtements étaient sale et couvert de terre, les reflets roux semblaient avoir déserté ses cheveux brun mi-long, mais c'était ce qu'il tenait dans ses bras qui l'arrêta. Il portait un petit garçon d'environ six ou sept ans dans ses bras. Le petit avait les mêmes cheveux que Nathanaël et la même forme de visage.

« Qui est cet enfant? » demanda-t-il en ayant le regard river sur l'enfant.

« Mon frère. » Nathaniël, en posant l'enfant sur le fauteuil.

« Et tu l'as retrouvé comment? » Répliqua Seth en claquant des doigts. « Comme par magie? »

« Ca ne te regarde pas. »

« Au contraire, je pense que ça me regarde un minimum même, puisque tu l'as amené sous mon toit! »

Voyant le regard noir que lui envoya le brun, il soupira et dit :

« Je peux juste savoir son nom tu ne crois pas? »

« Aaron Grant. »

« Et tu l'as trouvé dans le quartier? »

« Je croyais que tu voulais seulement son prénom. »

« Bien. » Dit Seth, froidement. « Il y a de quoi manger dans la cuisine. Je vais me coucher. »

Seth s'en alla et claqua la porte et s'allongea sur son lit sans prendre la peine de se changer. Il le ferait plus tard. C'était la première fois que Nathaniël lui parlait aussi sèchement et ça lui serrait le cœur... Mais il était en droit de savoir non? Il se changea aux alentours de minuit en se disant qu'il aurait peut être dû poser les questions le lendemain. Il s'enfouit sous ses couvertures et se crispa quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et se refermer. Nathaniël venait d'entrer. Le châtain grimpa sur son lit et enlaça Seth, Il embrassa doucement l'épaule du sorcier.

« Je suis désolé. » murmura-t-il.

Seth ne lui répondit pas tout de suite, il attendit quelques secondes avant d'ouvrir la bouche.

« Où sont vos parents? Ton petit frère ne peut pas être seul! »

« Ils ne peuvent pas s'en occuper pour le moment, alors c'est à moi que revient cette tâche. »

Seth n'insista pas. Ses parents devaient avoir des problèmes d'argent ou quelque chose comme ça. Nathaniël cessa de l'embrasser et demanda doucement s'il était pardonné. Pour toute réponse, Seth déposa un léger baisé sur les lèvres de son amant et souleva la couverture. Le brun le rejoint et se blottit contre lui. Le sorcier soupira d'aise et ne tarda pas à s'endormir.

Le lendemain matin, Seth se réveilla avec le bruit strident de son réveil. Il le désactiva, regarda si Nathaniël dormait toujours et se leva quand il entendit un ronflement. Il prit soin de se dégager lentement et avec douceur de l'étreinte de son amant et sortit à pas feutré de leur chambre. Il remarqua qu'Aaron dormait toujours sur le canapé, enveloppé dans une couverture. Seth sourit et pensa que le garçon ne pourrait pas tout le temps dormir dans le canapé. Il alla chercher sa baguette magique qui se trouvait au dessus du meuble contenant les tasses, puis il se servit un bol de café -qu'il avait préparé la veille- et le réchauffa d'un sort. Une fois qu'il eut ingurgité sa dose de caféine quotidienne, il nettoya son bol à l'aide d'un sort et alla chercher sa robe de sorcier qu'il enfila après l'avoir défroissée et prit une poignée de poudre de Cheminette dans une urne sur laquelle était inscrit un nom, Cyrus, et deux dates. Il eut le temps de retrouver des vêtements qui lui avaient appartenu il y a quelques années. Il choisit ceux qui étaient en meilleurs états, les rétrécit d'un coup de baguette pour Aaron. Il métamorphosa deux pulls en une paire de chaussures pour le petit frère de son amant. Il laissa le tout sur la table, Nathaniël comprendrait que c'était pour l'enfant.

Seth ne craignait pas que l'on touche à l'urne. Croyant qu'il s'agissait d'un proche incinéré, personne n'osait y toucher. Seth se glissa dans la cheminée, murmura sa destination et des flammes vertes l'engloutirent. Quand elles se dissipèrent, il se trouvait sur son lieu de travail. Il se rendit à son bureau, posa sa serviette au sol et s'installa. Il y avait plusieurs dossiers et il décida de s'attaquer en premier à celui concernant des chaises qui s'éloignaient quand on essayait de s'assoir dessus.

Quand il rentra ce soir là, Seth se débarrassa rapidement de sa robe de sorcier, sortit la Gazette du Sorcier de sa serviette, la posa et ferma le placard. Il rangea ensuite la clef dans sa poche. Il restait un peu plus d'une demi heure avant que Nathaniël ne revienne alors il pouvait bien s'autoriser ce petit plaisir. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas lu la presse sorcière et il voulait se tenir au courant de ce qu'il se passait, surtout maintenant que Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom était de retour. Par chance, ce jour là, il n'y eut aucun article sur une attaque de Mangemorts. Juste un article sur une possible nouvelle race de dragons découverte en Serbie -c'était là la conclusion qu'avaient tiré les sorciers là bas puisque les empreintes qu'ils avaient vus n'étaient répertoriées nul part. Il alla cacher le journal dans le placard -il ne voulait pas le détruire, au cas où- et s'attela à exécuter des tâches banales.

Il en profita également pour passer un coup de fil à Mrs Carlton et lui demanda si elle voulait bien s'occuper d'Aaron quand il serait au travail et quand Nathaniël ne serait pas là. Le femme accepta avec plaisir mais due raccrocher, elle avait un plat sur le feu. Seth raccrocha également et nettoya un peu la cuisine, apparemment, Nathaniël avait apparemment essayé de faire un repas à son frère mais à en juger par les emballages de nourriture chinoise dans la poubelle, il se doutait que ca n'avait pas été une réussite. A cette pensée, il sourit doucement.

Mrs Carlton était une femme ronde avec de longs cheveux toujours attachés en une haute queue de cheval. Elle avait été mariée, mais cela n'avait pas duré. C'est à ce moment là qu'elle prit beaucoup de poids. La concierge n'avait pas d'enfants et aimait beaucoup rendre service en gardant ceux des autres. Les deux frères ne tardèrent pas à revenir. Le plus vieux alla embrasser son compagnon avec tendresse. Aaron s'enfuit dans la chambre en disant qu'il ne voulait pas voir ce genre de chose; qu'il était trop petit pour ça.

Les deux jours qui suivirent se ressemblèrent. Seth se levait tôt le matin et ne faisait aucuns bruits pour ne pas réveiller les deux endormis blottis l'un contre l'autre dans le grand lit. La concierge, Mrs Carlton avait acceptée de garder le petit brun en cas de besoin. Seth avait été les présenter et la veille et la femme avait trouver Aaron ''adorable et gentil comme un cœur''. Quand le sorcier rentrait du Ministère, il n'y avait personne mais Nathaniël laissait un petit mot sur la table de la cuisine pour lui indiquer qu'Aaron était chez la concierge et Seth allait le rechercher.

Quand Aaron passa la porte de l'appartement, il se déchaussa et alla fouiller dans les placards de la cuisine à la recherche de quelque chose à manger.

« Mrs Carlton ne t'as rien donné? » questionna Seth.

« Oh si! C'est juste que je n'aime pas, alors je donne les biscuits à son chien. »

Seth rit et ébouriffa les cheveux de l'enfant, qui fini par trouver une boîte de gâteaux au chocolat dont il engloutit la moitié avant que le sorcier ne lui retire la boîte des mains.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Charlie Weasley adorait les dragons. Il aimait voir comment les mères s'occupaient de leurs petits; comment les pères capturaient des lapins -ou des moutons quand les petits atteignaient une taille raisonnable- pour ensuite laisser leur progéniture les achever et ainsi leur apprendre les rudiments de la chasse. Les femelles, très protectrices, ne supportaient pas que les petits s'éloignent trop malgré leur désir d'aventure. Les mâles, eux, tenaient à distance toutes personnes susceptibles de tuer ou blesser les bébés, leurs écailles ne devenaient dures qu'au bout de six mois et ne commençaient à cracher quelques flammèches qu'au bout d'un an. Généralement, le couple de reptile restait ensemble le temps d'élever les petits, puis se séparaient. Les petits,en général, devenaient autonomes vers deux ou trois ans en fonction des espèces.

Les Cornelongues Roumains étaient différents. Ils choisissaient un partenaire et lui restait fidèle tout au long de leur vie, et comme les grues, si l'un des deux mourraient, l'autre ne recherchait pas un autre compagnon ou compagne. Et ils avaient dans la Réserve la chance d'accueillir un spécimen mâle et une femelle, tout deux célibataires. Avec les autres sorciers qui s'occupaient des dragons, ils les avaient fait se rencontrer et le courant passait plutôt bien entre eux. Avec un peu de chance, ils se reproduiraient. Le mâle était aux petits soins pour la dragonne -il lui nettoyait les écailles et lui laissait volontiers les meilleurs morceaux des proies qu'il lui ramenait- qui récompensait ses attentions par des petits coups de museaux. Dans leur Réserve, ils faisaient venir tous les trois jours divers mammifères -du lapin pour les petits aux cerfs pour les adultes, vivants et en bonne santé. Ils introduisaient ensuite les animaux dans les cages où ils étaient chassés par les reptiles. C'était un peu cruel mais cela permettaient aux dragons de s'exercer à la chasse et cela les distrayaient.

Aujourd'hui pourtant, son travail ne consistait pas à surveiller le futur couple reptilien. Non, ce jour là, il devait partir avec Johan Cole, un américain, et chercher une bête plutôt grande qui avait blessée une Cornelongues qui couvait. La dragonne avait plusieurs traces de morsure et un profond trou à l'épaule. La bête, comme ils l'appelaient entre eux, n'était pas discrète et avait laissé plusieurs empreintes, carcasses et déjections qui permettaient aux sorciers de savoir dans quelle zone elle se trouvait. L'endroit en question se situait près de la Réserve et il était hors de question que cette bête s'en prenne aux dragons y vivants. Ils s'enfoncèrent dans la forêt et trouvèrent rapidement des traces de passage de la créature. Mais il avait plut trois jours auparavant ce qui avait rendue la terre affreusement boueuse. Au bout d'une heure de marche, ils trouvèrent des empreintes. Quatre doigts aux pattes antérieures et trois aux postérieures ; les mêmes qu'ils avaient trouvé quelques jours plus tôt.

« Regarde! » Dit soudainement Johan en montrant l'une des empreintes sur le sol. « On voit à peine l'empreinte de sa patte avant droite, ça veut dire... »

« … Qu'il doit être blessé! » Finit le rouquin.

Leur hypothèse se confirma quand ils trouvèrent du sang un peu plus loin. La blessure devait être ressente puisque la pluie n'avait pas lavé le sang sec et marron à présent. Plusieurs fois, Johan se retourna et scrutait les alentours comme s'il risquait de se faire attaquer. Charlie pensa que son attitude nerveuse n'allait pas les aider à retrouver la bête, bien au contraire. Ils durent abandonner les recherches car il se remettait à pleuvoir. Ils rentrèrent en grognant -enfin surtout Charlie qui aurait voulu trouver rapidement ce qui rôdait aux alentours- et dire aux autres membres de l'équipe de la Réserve qu'ils n'avaient rien trouvé.

Ils s'y remirent le lendemain. Par chance, les traces n'avaient pas totalement disparue et ils retrouvèrent facilement l'endroit où ils avaient trouvé le sang. Ils continuèrent leur chemin et Johan semblait encore plus nerveux que la veille. Ils cherchèrent longtemps. Plusieurs heures plus tard, ils décidèrent d'abandonner malgré le soleil encourageant qui brillait au dessus de leurs têtes. Ils se remirent donc en route, mais en direction de la Réserve. Johan se retourna soudainement, baguette en avant, son regard cherchant frénétiquement un ennemi imaginaire.

« Là! J'ai vu quelque chose! » Dit-t-il avec une voix anxieuse.

« Tu vois toujours quelque chose alors qu'il n'y a rien. » Répliqua Charlie avec un petit sourire.

Mais il s'avéra, cette fois, que Johan avait raison puisqu'il vit quelque chose marcher entre les arbres. Il fit signe à Johan de se taire. L'américain dû comprendre car il arrêta de geindre. Ils jetèrent un sort censé camouflé leur odeur, au cas ou le vent tournerait et ils avancèrent sans bruits dans la direction qu'avait prise le dragon. A plusieurs reprise, la bête s'arrêta comme pour reprendre son souffle avant de reprendre sa route. Le dragon était étrangement maigre et avait du mal à tenir sur ses pattes. Charlie se dit qu'ils avaient de la chance car jusque là, le reptile n'avait pas remarqué leur présence. Ils le suivirent jusqu'à une petite clairière où il se laissa tomber.

« Tu crois qu'on pourrait le capturer? » Chuchota Charlie. « Il semble assez faible. »

« Je pense plutôt qu'il faudrait aller chercher les autres. Ce serait plus facile. »

« Et le temps qu'on retourne à la Réserve, il sera peut-être partit. » répliqua le roux.

« Faible comme il est, je ne pense pas qu'il irait bien loin. »

« Tu n'as qu'à retourner là-bas, moi je m'occupe de l'immobiliser. »

Johan hésita quelques instants avant de hocher la tête. Il repartit sans un bruit en conseillant à Charlie de ne rien faire d'imprudent et qu'il reviendrait bien vite. Le roux hocha la tête et reporta son attention sur le dragon. Sa patte avant droite était très enflée, on le voyait sans peine même sous l'épaisse fourrure brune. Il léchait la morsure qu'il avait à sa patte avec application. Le dragon était assez grand pour un mâle, environ cinq mètres au niveau des épaules. Charlie se mit à bouger lentement et en étant accroupit pour ne pas que le dragon le voit. En alla sur le côté droit, il remarqua que le dragon était borgne. La blessure était récente puisque Charlie voyait du sang briller sur la joue et le cou du dragon. Il avait sans doute été crevé quand il avait affronté la Cornelongue et qu'il avait perdu.

Au bout d'une heure, il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Il tourna la tête et vit Johan lui désigner d'un signe de tête les dix autres personnes qui l'accompagnaient- la moitié du personnel de la Réserve. Parlant le plus bas possible, le plus vieil employé leur dit qu'il fallait stupéfixer la bête en face d'eux, ensuite, ils le ramèneraient et pourrait le soigner et l'observer. Le dragon aillant attaqué une jeune mère, ils craignaient également qu'il soit agressif, surtout maintenant qu'il était blessé.

Soudainement, le dragon se redressa et se retourna vivement vers le groupe d'humain. Charlie jura. Quand les dix autres personnes étaient arrivés, elles étaient sous le vent donc le dragon ne les avait pas sentit, mais le vent les avait trahit et la bête les avait repéré, les nouveaux arrivants n'ayant pas mit le sortilège de camouflage. Il ouvrit grand la gueule dans le but d'intimider les intrus. Les grands crocs blancs additionné à l'orbite vide aurait put le rendre vraiment menaçant s'il n'avait pas été blessé et si maigre et s'il ne tenait pas sa patte blessée contre son corps. D'un même mouvement, les douze sorciers levèrent leurs baguettes et lancèrent des sortilèges de Stupéfiction qui touchèrent la bête en pleine poitrine. Mais le dragon ne tomba pas. Il fut prit de tremblement qui durent quelques secondes, son museau touchait à présent presque le sol et il recracha une sorte de boule noire à l'aspect métallique. L'œil du dragon bougeait sans cesse, comme s'il ne savait pas quel sorcier fixer.

Les sorciers relancèrent le sortilège de Stupéfiction, qui échoua comme la première tentative. A nouveau, le dragon vomit une boule noire. Les babines de la bête se retroussèrent en ce qui semblait être un sourire moqueur -enfin, c'est ce que vit Charlie. La bête déploya sa crinière de plume et sa longue queue plumeuse se plaça sur le côté gauche, exhibant un dard sombre. Le rouquin réagit rapidement et poussa violemment Johan sur la côté. Ils retombèrent lourdement sur le sol. Le collègue de Charlie avait les yeux écarquillés et la respiration hachée. Là ou il se trouvait une seconde avant, il y avait le dard noir de la bête profondément planté dans le sol. Le dragon siffla, et libéra son dard d'un mouvement sec. Il lança un regard remplit de haine aux deux sorciers et soudainement, bondit sur les deux jeunes hommes qui n'avaient pas eut le temps de se relever. Puis tout ce passa rapidement. Il y eut un rugissement suivit d'un éclair vert et le corps du dragon retomba au sol dans un bruit sourd.

Les deux sorciers se relevèrent rapidement et virent le doyen du groupe, haletant, la baguette encore pointée sur le corps inerte du dragon, mort maintenant. Se remettant de leurs émotions, le groupe de sorcier allèrent voir de plus près le corps de la bête morte. Une épaisse fourrure recouvrait son corps et ses ailes étaient semblable à celle des oiseaux.

« Au moins, maintenant, on sait d'où vient la blessure à l'épaule de la dragonne! » Dit Johan en donnant un coup de pied dans la queue du dragon mort.

« Sacrée bête! » souffla un des sorciers du groupe.

« Sale bête tu veux dire! Il résistait au Stupéfix! » Cracha Johan.

Tandis que les autres continuaient à s'extasier devant la bête abattue, Charlie se dirigea vers la seconde boule noire qu'il avait recrachée. Elle était assez petite -la taille d'une balle de tennis environ- et était lourde. Soudainement, la balle passa de l'état solide à l'état liquide. Surpris, le Weasley agita sa main pour se débarrasser du liquide. Voyant que le liquide collait toujours à sa main, il la frotta énergiquement sur sa robe. Il retourna ensuite près du cadavre. L'œil du dragon était grand ouvert et voilé mais semblait le fixer. Charlie eut un désagréable frisson. Johan l'appela, le sortant de ses pensées. Les douze sorciers lancèrent ensemble un sortilège de lévitation et transportèrent lentement jusqu'à la Réserve. Quand ils approchèrent, les autres dragons se turent. Les plus curieux s'approchèrent des sorciers afin de voir ce qu'ils transportaient, mais dès qu'il voyait le dragon à fourrure, ils s'éloignaient en reculant, comme s'ils craignaient que ce dragon à plumes reprenne vie.

Il y avait un hangar dans la réserve qui servait à entreposer pas mal de chose, notamment tout ce qu'il fallait pour prendre soin des dragons. Ils pouvaient facilement entreposer plusieurs centaines de carcasses et ils restaient encore beaucoup de place; c'était là qu'ils amenaient les dragons malades après les avoir ensorcelé avec une potion qui inhibait leur besoin de se défendre quand un humain approchait de trop près, puis il suffisait de faire suivre au dragon un chemin où ils avaient semé des morceaux de viandes que la créature dévorait avec appétit. Bien sûr, certains liens avaient été noués avec les reptiles. La plupart vivaient sans s'occuper d'eux et les tolérait même quand il le fallait, mais cela n'empêchait pas les accidents. Cette potion était une simple précaution. Ils posèrent doucement le corps au sol. Charlie savait ce qui attendait ce cadavre : il allait être étudié de près, intérieur comme extérieur.

« Vous revoilà enfin! » S'écria une voix stridente. « Je commençais à m'impatienter! Je vous signale que j'ai un article à écrire et que ce n'est pas votre pseudo nouvelle race de... C'est quoi _ça_? »

Les hommes soupirent bruyamment. Dieu! Comme ils détestaient cette femme. Elle était journaliste à la Gazette du Sorcier et Charlie était persuadé qu'elle avait donné des conseils à Rita Skeeter pour qu'elle soit aussi détestable. Ce n'était pas possible autrement. Elle avait de fin cheveux noirs coiffés en un chignon grossier et avait une épaisse couche de maquillage sur la figure. Elle avait des joues flasques et semblait avoir au moins trois mentons. La femme portait une chemise qui lui collait au corps et une jupe trop courte pour quelqu'un de son âge. Elle s'appelait Daisy Carter, et était semblable à un mauvais rêve.

Elle trottinait vers le corps raide du dragon. L'homme chauve qui la suivait comme son ombre -Johan avait un jour dit en plaisantant qu'il se les était arrachés à cause de la journaliste- prit une photographie du cadavre et tourna autour en poussant des petits cris de plaisir à chaque photo.

« Où l'avez vous trouvé? C'était donc ça qui rôdait dans la forêt? Il est mort? Bien sûr qu'il l'est ! Sinon il ne serait pas là! Vous en avez trouvé d'autres? J'aimerais faire un article sur ce dragon! Vous me direz tous ce que vous avez vu, comment vous l'avez trouvé, je veux _tout_ savoir! Vous croyez qu'il en reste encore dans les environs? »

Charlie se massa les tempes. Il avait déjà mal à la tête. En plus, la voix de crécelle n'aidait pas à la rendre supportable!

« Écoutez, ce n'est pas le moment de venir fouiner. On a du travail alors faites votre article sur le métier épuisant et ennuyeux -je reprends vos termes Mrs Carter- que nous faisons, ainsi vous pourrez repartir en Angleterre et continuer d'écrire des articles aussi débiles qu'inutiles. » Déclara Charlie, las du comportement de cette femme.

« C'est vrai qu'ils sont nuls ses articles! C'était quoi le dernier qu'elle a écrit avant de venir ici? _Comment bien choisir ses chaussettes pour qu'elles soient assorties avec nos chaussures_? » Ajouta Johan.

Plusieurs hommes se rirent à rire à gorge déployée. D'autres dissimulèrent leurs rires en toussant. Les joues de Daisy Carter devinrent rouge.

« Je suis ici pour écrire un article en rapport avec votre travail, par _sur_ votre travail! Et je pense que cette _chose_... » Elle pointa le corps de son doigt boudiné. « … est en rapport avec votre travail. »

Johan ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais le doyen lui prit le bras et lui dit calmement :

« Laisse tomber Jo. Elle l'écrira quand même son foutu article, avec ou sans notre autorisation. Elle n'a pas été le mentor de Skeeter pour rien. »

Johan grogna, dit qu'il allait voir le futur couple de Cornelongues, et sortit rapidement. Daisy Carter fit alors un petit geste de la main et son acolyte se remit à prendre des photos. La journaliste eut un petit sourire victorieux, invoqua une plume et un carnet d'un mouvement de baguette et se mit à griffonner avec énergie. Les sorciers de la Réserve reprirent leurs occupations, essayant d'ignorer la grosse femme qui n'arrêtait pas de tourner autour du dragon mort. Elle se permit même de déranger les gardiens des dragons dans leur travail et osa demander à assister à l'autopsie du dragon. Le sorcier à qui elle avait demandé ça avait accepté avec un sourire mauvais, pensant que voir des tripes à l'air dégouterait la journaliste.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Loin de là, sur les rives du Lac Baïkal, il se passa quelque chose d'étrange. Les eaux du lac se mirent à briller pendant une bonne minute. Puis la lumière disparue. Quelque chose émergea de l'eau, ou plutôt quelqu'un. C'était une femme vêtue d'une robe blanche étrangement sèche. La femme avait de longs cheveux blancs, secs eux aussi, qui lui arrivaient jusqu'aux reins. Des plumes de toutes les couleurs décoraient sa chevelure. Ses grands yeux étaient sereins et elle regardait autour d'elle comme si elle ne savait plus où elle se trouvait. Elle fit quelques pas. Ses pieds nus étaient comme insensibles à la dureté du sol et à l'agressivité des nombreux cailloux.

Soudainement, elle s'arrête, porte une main au niveau de son cœur et crie. Elle crie, comme si un liquide brûlant coulait dans ses veines, comme si on la torturait. Elle s'arrêta peu à peu et des larmes se mirent à couler le long de ses joues. Elle tomba au sol, haletante, pleurant toujours. Elle venait à peine de se réveiller et elle ressentait déjà cette affreuse douleur! Il y avait tellement longtemps que ça n'était pas arrivé!

Elle prit une grande inspiration et elle reprit son calme. La douleur avait été brève, c'était un point positif en quelque sorte. Elle se releva lentement et se mit à marcher vers l'ouest. Elle avait des gens à retrouver. Tellement de gens! Et ils étaient tous si important pour elle! Joyeuse, elle se mit à chantonner en s'enfonçant dans la forêt. Oui, elle les retrouverait, ses petits Méruiems.

« _Les goupils heureux et l'homme triste_

_Rejoignent les esprits dans cette danse infinie._ » Chante-elle doucement.


	3. Chapter 3

Bon, chapitre 3, en espérant qu'il vous plaise ^^

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Près du Pic de Scafell, dans les environs de Whitehaven, il y avait quelques grottes où l'on pouvait entendre une sorte de respiration rauque et lourde. La plupart des gens qui étaient venus jusque là finirent par se persuader que cet endroit était hanté et finirent par ne plus en approcher. Bien sûr quelques têtes brûlées continuaient à venir, mais ils repartaient tous très vite, et bien souvent en courant, comme s'ils avaient le diable derrière eux. Mais il fallait bien reconnaître que l'horrible bruit qui sortait cette grotte était assez effrayant. Cet endroit n'avait pas toujours eut une telle réputation. En effet, jusqu'en 1978, cet endroit était le préféré des jeunes couples en manque de sexe. Mais depuis le mois de Juillet de cette même année, les amoureux avaient totalement déserté la place.

Quand on s'enfonçait dans la grotte, on pouvait rapidement remarquer qu'il n'y avait rien, sauf peut-être si l'on descendait par un passage étroit et presque invisible situé dans une sorte de renfoncement. En prenant ce chemin, on arrivait dans une sorte de grande chambre remplie de stalactites, mais ce n'étaient pas les seules choses présentes en ces lieux. En effet, traînant à même le sol, un cocon géant -ou quelque chose s'en approchant- de couleur blanche, et qui semblait être faite de soie par l'aspect, mais qui était aussi dur que la pierre et ressemblait de ce fait plus à une coquille d'œuf qui bougeait doucement. Il n'était pas difficile de comprendre que la respiration venait de là.

Soudain, la coquille se fendit. Un morceau tomba sur le sol, puis un autre. On pouvait clairement distinguer une aile plumeuse, une griffe, un museau. Tout à coup, des éclairs bleus se mirent à parcourir la coquille avant qu'elle n'explose. Le bruit de l'explosion se répercuta dans toute la grotte.

De cet œuf sortit un dragon ; il était assez petit -environ un mètre soixante-dix à l'épaule. Il n'avait pas d'écailles mais un pelage blanc, cette fourrure et les plumes des ailes étaient recouvertes par une sorte de substance verdâtre, gélatineuse et très collante.

Le dragon se redressa en titubant, utilisant ses ailes pour retrouver un semblant d'équilibre. Il s'avança prudemment sur le sol irrégulier de la grotte et prit dans sa gueule un vieux sac brun qui traînait près de lui. A plusieurs reprises, il se cogna la tête, les épaules ou les flancs sur les parois de la grotte. A chaque fois, il poussa un grondement de douleur. Marchant lentement, il finit par trouver la sortie de la grotte sans trop de difficulté, bien que ses membres le fassent souffrir. La lumière du soleil le força à fermer les yeux.

Il ne savait pas combien de temps il avait dormit. Un an? Deux ans? Dix peut être? Mais avant de se soucier de la date, il devait se nettoyer. Si ses souvenirs étaient exacts, il avait survolé une rivière. Il devait aller au nord. Une journée de marche fut nécessaire pour trouver cette rivière Il alla dans l'eau sans la moindre hésitation, et se mit à nettoyer soigneusement ses plumes, arrachant par la même occasion celles qui étaient abîmées.

Puis se fut au tour de la fourrure de subir un lavage complet. Après plusieurs heures de toilette, le dragon jugea qu'il était suffisamment propre. Il retourna sur le sol et s'ébroua. Puis il s'arrêta, semblant se souvenir de quelque chose d'important. Il retourna près du vieux sac abandonné au bord de la rivière, le prit entre ses crocs et le vida sur le sol en secouant énergiquement la tête.

Des vêtements tombèrent au sol, suivit par une petite boite marron rectangulaire, un peu d'argent et par un bout de bois très droit et sombre.

La créature ferma les yeux. Les plumes de ses ailes se mirent à tomber, se changeant en poussière avant de tomber au sol. Sa fourrure blanche subit le même sort. Les cornes noires diminuèrent de tailles, comme si elles rentraient dans le crâne du dragon. Sa tête triangulaire changea également, devenant plus ronde. Son museau s'aplatit, devenant plus humain. Ses griffes se rétractèrent, arrachant une plainte à la créature.

Bientôt, le dragon laissa place à une silhouette humaine. Une silhouette de femme. Celle-ci ramassa ses vêtements et les examina. Ils étaient devenus trop petit pour elle, et étaient sales. Elle ramassa alors le bout de bois raide et l'agita. Presque aussitôt, les vêtements devinrent propre et s'agrandirent suffisamment pour que la jeune femme puisse les enfiler, même si ce n'était qu'une robe bleue épaisse, qui laissait ses mollets nus, elle fut heureuse d'avoir quelque chose sur le dos. Cela la réchauffait un peu et compensait la perte de sa fourrure au profit de sa nouvelle apparence.

Elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas de chaussures et elle avait froid aux pieds. Elle chercha du regard ce qu'elle pourrait métamorphoser en chaussures et finit par trouver une bûche qui trainait par là.

Une fois un peu plus à l'aise, elle regarda autour d'elle, se demandant où elle pouvait bien se trouvait. La dernière fois qu'elle avait vu cet endroit, c'était il y a des années. Elle ferma les yeux, visualisant une ruelle de Londres et transplana.

Elle n'arriva pas à l'endroit prévu mais quelques mètres plus bas.

« J'ai eu de la chance! » Pensa-t-elle. « Un mètre sur la gauche et j'étais dans le mur! »

Elle sortit prudemment de la ruelle, se mêlant à la foule. Elle marcha jusqu'à Chad's Street et alla jusqu'au numéro 4. Elle ouvrit la porte d'un coup de baguette magique et s'engouffra à l'intérieur. Il faisait bon à l'intérieur de la maison. La maison n'avait pas changée, en fait si : elle était beaucoup plus poussiéreuse. Il y avait encore les meubles, les cadres et les photos. Les fauteuils étaient grisâtres. La couche de saleté lui confirma qu'elle avait été absente pendant plusieurs années. Elle aurait voulu savoir la date précise, mais il n'y avait aucun courrier. Personnes n'avaient cette adresse et ceux qui l'avaient eut l'avait simplement oublié, ou alors les Moldus qui connaissait cet endroit et ces habitants avaient simplement cru qu'ils étaient partis. Il n'y avait pas de lettres réclamant le loyer, ils n'en avaient jamais payé. Pareil pour les factures. Quand elle avait demandé à son père pourquoi, il n'avait pas répondu. Elle refit le tour de la maison. Elle hésita à entrer dans les chambres. La porte grinça et dévoila une pièce assez grande avec deux lits. Le sien et celui de sa sœur. Elle referma la porte au bout de quelques instants.

Elle alla dans la cuisine et jeta toute la nourriture qu'il y avait. Elle trouva des sacs poubelles dans un placard et elle y mit tout ce qu'elle put. Ensuite, elle jeta un sort de nettoyage à la maison, qui fut propre en quelques instants. Elle alla s'assoir dans un des deux fauteuils et regarda le plafond. Elle n'aimait pas quand cette maison était vide. Elle avait espéré que sa sœur y soit, mais de toute évidence, elle s'était trompée. Sa sœur n'était même pas passée par ici, sinon la maison n'aurait pas eut besoin d'être nettoyée du sol au plafond.

Elle sortit acheter de quoi manger pour quelques jours. Elle avait décidé de rester pour voir si sa famille allait revenir ici. Pendant quatre jours, elle resta la plupart du temps assise sur le fauteuil, à sa place habituelle. Elle avait prit des vêtements dans ses anciennes affaires mais due les agrandir. Elle ne bougeait de son fauteuil que pour manger et aller à la salle de bain. Quand l'ennui était trop grand, elle faisait un brin de ménage à la Moldu.

Mais après ce laps de temps, elle se rendit à évidence : sa sœur ne viendrait pas tout de suite. Elle ne savait même pas si elle était en Angleterre. Un matin, elle sortit de l'appartement pour aller dans la partie sorcière de Londres. Personne ne la connaissait, elle passerait inaperçue. Et puis, si jamais on lui posait des questions indiscrètes, elle pouvait toujours mentir et dire qu'elle venait d'un pays étranger.

Elle alla voir dans le placard près de la porte d'entrée et trouva un manteau long et brun. Elle le reconnut, il avait appartenu à son père. Après une seconde d'hésitation, elle le mit sur son dos et noua la ceinture de cuir autour de sa taille. Elle ferma la porte, mais alors qu'elle sortait de la maison, elle se fit aborder par une vieille femme.

« Mais c'est la petite Elyra! Cela fait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vue! Mais où étais-tu pendant tout ce temps? »

Elle sursauta. Normalement, personne ne devait se souvenir d'eux! Elle se demanda comment c'était possible quand elle se souvint alors que seuls les sorciers étaient concernés par cette ''perte de mémoire''. Il était plus facile de mentir à un Moldu qu'à un sorcier. Madame Johnson était gentille. Elle l'avait gardée avec sa sœur quand son père travaillait. C'était une petite femme au dos courbé comme si elle transportait quelque chose de particulièrement lourd, ses tempes étaient argentées mais elle avait encore quelques cheveux noirs sur le sommet de son crâne. Madame Johnson avait encore toutes ses dents et elle en était particulièrement fière. Elle avait une grosse paire de lunettes qui rendait ses yeux globuleux. Elle portait une robe grise bouffante sur les manches. C'était une vieille robe, mais elle lui allait bien.

« Bonjour madame. Désolée d'être parti sans prévenir, mais nous y étions obligés pour des raisons familiales. »

« Et où avez-vous disparu? » Questionna-t-elle de sa voix tremblante. Elyra lui fut reconnaissante qu'elle ne demande pas de détails sur ces ''raisons familiales''. Mrs Johnson avait toujours eu la délicatesse de ne jamais demander de détails sur un sujet qui pouvait devenir blessant.

« En Italie. » répondit Elyra, un peu au hasard.

« Oh! Je vois. Ton père et ta sœur sont là? »

« Non, ils sont restés là-bas et je ne sais pas quand ils reviennent. Ils m'enverront un courrier pour me prévenir. »

« Tu ne t'ennuie pas trop toute seule? »

« Si un peu. Je sortais dehors pour me distraire un peu. »

« Bien, je ne vais pas te retenir plus longtemps. A l'occasion, passe me voir ma petite. »

« Avec plaisir madame Johnson. »

Elyra sourit, salua la vieille femme de la main et s'éloigna. N'ayant pas d'argent, elle marcha jusqu'à Charing Cross Road pour aller au Chaudron Baveur.

Elle trouva la pub à l'aspect miteux près d'une grande librairie et d'un disquaire et elle s'y engouffra. Elle ne prêta pas attention aux personnes présentes, bien qu'elles ne se gênent pas pour la dévisager.

Elle alla à l'arrière du pub et se retrouva en face d'un mur en brique. Elle tapa sur l'une d'entre elle et une arche de pierre apparue, dévoilant le Chemin de Traverse. Quelques personnes lui jetaient de brefs regards -elle n'avait pas de robe de sorcier- mais ils reprenaient bien vite leurs activités. Elle alla à Gringott et demanda à aller dans le coffre de sa famille. Le gobelin la regarda quelques secondes avant de lui demander la clef. Elyra fouilla dans son sac et déposa sur le comptoir une clef en or. Le gobelin en appela un autre qui fut chargé de conduire la jeune femme à l'endroit ou reposait la fortune qu'avait accumulé sa mère pendant des années.

Sa mère, Danielle, était une grande sorcière qui travaillait au Ministère de la Magie, bien qu'Elyra ne sache pas encore aujourd'hui ce qu'elle y faisait. Son père travaillait du côté Moldu et ils y avaient toujours vécu dans se préoccuper du Monde Magique. Le père d'Elyra avait même essayé de convaincre Danielle qu'elle ferait mieux d'abandonner son travail dans le monde des sorciers, mais la jeune mère avait tenu tête à son mari qui avait fini par se résigner. Elyra se demandait si elle avait su, au fond-elle, qu'une de ses filles serait sorcière et qu'elle mourait avant de voir ça, tuée par des hommes en noir.

Une fois devant le coffre, le gobelin l'ouvrit et laissa la jeune femme entrer. Il y avait une petite fortune à l'intérieur. Une fortune accumulée par une femme courageuse qui avait entreposée chaque Gallion à l'intérieur et qui n'y avait jamais touché. Quand son mari lui demandait pourquoi elle laissait cet argent là-bas, elle répondait en riant.

« J'ai toujours voulue avoir un coffre plein d'or quelque part. »

Elyra regarda avec émerveillement tout l'or qui se trouvait dans son coffre. Derrière elle, le gobelin tapait impatiemment du pied en marmonnant de manière presque inaudible qu'il 'avait pas que ça à faire de la journée. La jeune femme lui lança un regard noir et lui demanda quelle quantité d'argent elle pouvait sortir de là.

« Autant que vous voudrez, après tout, il vous appartient. » Répondit-il avec un air pincé.

Elle sortit sa baguette et avec un sort, agrandit et fit apparaître une poche intérieure dans son sac qui lui servirait à contenir l'or. Elle ne savait rien des prix dans ce monde et il valait mieux en prendre plus qu'il ne lui en fallait. L'argent est un allié puissant. Elle sortit enfin du coffre, au grand soulagement du gobelin. Ils retournèrent enfin à la surface. Elyra remercia poliment les créatures et sortit enfin de la banque sorcière. Elle était mal à l'aise dans cet endroit.

Elle alla s'acheter une glace qui avait le goût de melon et de cacahuète et tout en la mangeant, elle se demandait pourquoi elle n'avait croisé aucun autre Méruiem. Ils avaient pourtant un instinct qui les poussait vers les autres membres de leur espèce quand ils étaient seuls, comme dans le cas d'Elyra. Mais elle ne sentait rien. Elle se dit que ça devait être son sang sorcier qui bloquait cette capacité. Si elle ne trouvait personne, les autres finiraient bien par la trouver elle.

Elle mordit un grand coup dans sa glace et déambula dans les rues qui formaient le Chemin de Traverse. Elle se garda bien d'aller dans l'Allée des Embrumes. Son père le lui avait interdit quand elle était plus jeune et rien qu'un bref coup d'œil dissuada la jeune sorcière de s'y rendre. Il y avait des gens pas très net là dedans et elle ne voulait en aucun cas se mêler à cette foule.

Elle reconnu certains magasins et cela lui serra le cœur de revoir ces endroits qui n'avaient pas changé, de revoir les propriétaires qui avaient prit quelques rides et des cheveux blancs. Elle ne savait toujours pas combien de temps elle avait dormit et elle se résolu à acheter un journal. Dès qu'elle eut payé la Gazette du Sorcier, elle le déplia d'un mouvement sec et se mit à parcourir frénétiquement le papier des yeux à la recherche de la date du jour. Soudainement, elle se figea devant l'homme qui lui avait vendu le journal dans la rue. Le vendeur ambulant lui demanda si elle allait bien, mais elle ne l'entendait pas. Ses yeux étaient rivés sur la date.

Ils étaient en 1996.

Elle avait dormit près de 18 ans!

L'air recommença à entrer dans ses poumons. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas respiré pendant au moins une bonne minute. Elle rassura le marchant avec un sourire et s'éloigna rapidement. Le journal sous le bras, elle alla devant une vitrine et regarda son reflet. Elle écarquilla les yeux. Oh non, elle n'avait pas prit un sacré coup de vieux, au contraire. Elle avait l'apparence d'une jeune femme d'un peu plus de vingt ans. Ses cheveux blonds avaient bien poussé et lui arrivaient maintenant au bas du dos. Ses yeux bleus n'avaient pas changé non plus. Elle avait juste des cernes pour avoir dormit trop longtemps.

La robe bleue qu'elle portait mettait ses formes en valeur, surtout sa poitrine avantageuse et ses longues jambes. Seule ses chaussures faisaient tâches. Comme pour voir si ce corps était bien le sien, elle tira ses cheveux, malaxa la peau de ses joues et faisait toute sorte de geste devant la vitrine du magasin. La propriétaire vint d'ailleurs lui demander d'arrêter. Elle faisait fuir les clients qui devaient la prendre pour une folle. Elyra s'éloigna en se demandant si Jalna et son père auraient eux aussi une apparence humaine plus jeune qu'elle ne devrait l'être.

Elle savait que durant leur Sommeil, les Méruiems vieillissaient d'une manière différente, plus lente, pour ne pas que ce sommeil forcé ne dure toute leur vie, mais là! C'était bluffant. Elle ferma les yeux et pria Tiamat afin qu'elle lui ramène vite sa famille. Elle ne voulait pas rencontrer les autres Méruiems, elle se fichait d'eux, mais elle voulait revoir sa sœur et son père.

Oh Tiamat! Comme ils lui manquaient!

Elle retourna dans sa maison à Chad's Street et se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil. Là elle se mit à rire. Les gens qu'elle avait connus devaient avoir 36 ans pour les plus vieux! Mais elle ne voulait pas les revoir. Ce serait trop douloureux puisqu'ils ne se souviendraient pas d'elle. Avant chaque Sommeil, Tiamat faisait en sorte que les personnes qui connaissaient un Méruiem -même s'ils ne le savaient pas- oubliaient cette personne et toutes les choses le concernant. Ils retrouvaient leur anonymat. Ils retrouvaient la sécurité. Mais ça faisait mal. Tiamat le savait, c'est pour ça qu'elle ne faisait entrer en Sommeil les Méruiems que si toute l'espèce était en danger.

Tiamat était la plus grande et la plus puissante des Méruiems. Elle faisait à peu près trois fois la taille d'Elyra sous sa vraie forme et sa forme humaine ne cachait pas totalement les origines draconiennes, même si elle restait d'une très grande beauté. Tiamat était considérée comme une sorte de déesse. Elle avait le pouvoir de faire entrer en Sommeil -sorte de sieste qui pouvait durer plusieurs années- tous les Méruiems. Elle pouvait faire oublier l'existence des Méruiems à la terre entière sauf si elle en décidait autrement. La seule chose qu'elle n'avait pas, c'était l'immortalité. Dès que Tiamat mourrait, son âme allait dans un autre corps, et elle renaissait. Aucun Méruiem ne savait comment elle faisait ça, mais à chaque ''réincarnation'', elle se souvenait de tout ce qu'elle avait fait dans ses précédants corps.

Tiamat était juste et faisait tout pour la survie de son espèce. Elyra la respectait beaucoup. Elle avait eut la chance de rencontrer la presque déesse juste avant d'entrer en Sommeil.

Cette nuit là, elle ne dormit pas beaucoup. Elle n'arrivait simplement pas à trouver le sommeil. Alors elle se mit à imaginer où était sa sœur, ce que faisait son père. Elle se demandait comment ils trouvaient ce présent. Quand le soleil se leva, elle se mit à faire les cent pas chez elle. Elle se demanda ce qu'elle allait faire maintenant. Elle savait qu'elle devait avant tout trouver un travail, mais elle savait que ce ne serait pas facile. Pour être embauchée dans le Monde Magique, elle devait au moins avoir ses ASPICs mais elle n'avait pas ses résultats. Elle avait due aller dormir avant de les recevoir. Et les examinateurs, ne se souvenant plus d'elle, avaient sans doute dû ranger ses résultats dans une boîte qui ne serait jamais réouverte, ou alors, ils les avaient jetés.

Pour s'occuper, elle se mit à fouiller la maison, à la recherche de ses livres de classe. Elle les retrouva sous son matelas, bien à l'abri dans un carton. Elle s'assit au milieu de la pièce et se mit à déballer ses livres. Elle mit automatiquement la Métamorphose de côté. Elle n'avait jamais été très douée dans cette matière. Elle feuilleta distraitement ses livres de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal en se souvenant le jour où sa classe avait apprit à exécuter le sortilège du Patronus.

Elle tomba ensuite sur son livre de botanique de septième année. Elle sourit en se souvenant des Géraniums dentus en cinquième année. Et puis, elle sût ce qu'elle voulait faire. Elle se leva d'un bond. Heureuse, elle se mit à chantonner une chanson parlant d'esprits, d'arbres et de danses.

Au cours des jours qui suivirent, elle retournait souvent sur le Chemin de Traverse et achetait toujours la Gazette du Sorcier au vendeur ambulant qui s'était soucié d'elle quand elle n'avait pas bougé pendant une bonne minute, puis elle retournait chez elle pour lire le journal. Le vendeur lui, était aux anges. S'il ne suffisait que de ça pour gagner un client!

Elyra passait ses journées à dévorer chaque article des journaux et à peaufiner son projet. Après tout, il fallait bien qu'elle se renseigne! Dans le numéro du 2 Aout, elle apprit que Voldemort était revenu avec ses Mangemorts et qu'ils avaient tué beaucoup de gens et qu'ils continuaient encore. Elle se demanda pourquoi le Sommeil des Méruiems avait prit fin alors que la mort pouvait les surprendre à n'importe quel coin de rue. Il y avait également un article nommant les personnes qui avaient périt de la main du Lord -et celle que l'on pensait morte à cause de lui.

Elyra s'était demandée plus tôt pourquoi Tiamat les avaient réveillés s'il y avait encore quelqu'un qui représentait une menace pour eux, mais en voyant cette liste, elle comprit. Il y avait eut trop de morts et la mort de ces humains pouvaient avoir des conséquences pour leur espèce. Et aussi, sans doute d'après la jeune femme, c'était peut-être pour ça qu'ils se réveillaient alors qu'il y avait encore une menace.

Pour se battre.

Pour que les sorciers se rendent compte de leur existence.

Pour vivre.

Enfin.


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour tout le monde! C'est totalement shooté aux anti-douleurs que je poste ce chapitre! La vie est merveille, ma tête part dans tout les sens, c'est génial! Pardon pour le retard aussi, mais entre les type bac qui ont lieux chaque semaines depuis Octobre et maintenant le bac blanc à travailler, j'ai rien écrit. je compte bien m'y remettre pendant les vacances, surtout que j'ai eu de nouvelles idées.

Sur ce, bonne lecture! ^^ (pour ceux qui lisent encore xD)

* * *

><p>Comme chaque matin depuis qu'Aaron dormait avec eux, Seth se leva avec encore plus de précautions que d'habitude. Il eut un regard remplit de tendresse en voyant les deux frères blottit l'un contre l'autre. Il se prépara rapidement et entra dans sa cheminée. Les flammes vertes l'engloutirent et il se retrouva en quelques secondes au Ministère de la Magie. Alors qu'il se rendait à son bureau, on l'interpella.<p>

« Bonjour Arthur! » Dit-il en souriant. « Comment se porte votre famille? »

« Oh très bien merci. Je voudrais juste vous dire un petit mot en privé si c'est possible. »

« Bien sûr. Mon bureau est plus près. »

Seth se remit en route, Arthur sur les talons. Une fois dans le petit bureau en face du placard à balais, le jeune homme referma la porte derrière lui. Seth alla poser sa serviette près de son bureau et leva les yeux vers Arthur, l'invitant à parler.

« Ce sera pour le 3 Août. » Dit l'homme presque chauve.

« Bien, j'y serais! J'ai vraiment hâte de gouter la cuisine de votre femme. » Répondit Seth, un large sourire aux lèvres.

« Oui, d'ailleurs il faudrait que vous soyez là à vingt heure. Il y aura aussi d'autres personnes vous le savez bien. »

« Oui, vous m'en aviez déjà parlé. »

« Bien bien bien! Puisque tout est réglé, je vais vous laisser travailler. »

Ils se saluèrent et Arthur sortit de son ancien bureau en lui lançant un regard nostalgique. Son nouvel emploi était mieux payé, mais il regrettait de ne plus pouvoir aller dans le monde Moldu pour y résoudre des problèmes -et pour subtiliser des prises de courant. Il avait rencontré Seth quand celui-ci venait à peine d'arriver au Ministère et qu'il avait du mal sur certains dossiers. Il était venu le trouver et Arthur l'avait aidé avec plaisir. Pour le remercier, Seth lui avait déjà donné une petite antenne et plusieurs interrupteurs. Il s'installa à son bureau et lu le premier dossier. Des rideaux qui avaient essayé d'étrangler quelqu'un. Seth soupira et se dit que la journée commençait bien.

Le 2 Août, la journée commençait normalement pour Nathaniël. Il ouvrait un œil quand son compagnon quittait la chambre, puis il refermait les yeux en prenant soin de garder une respiration lente, comme quelqu'un qui dormait. Il se levait ensuite quand il ne sentait plus la présence de Seth dans l'appartement. Il se préparait et réveillait ensuite son frère. Aaron rechignait toujours à quitter la chaleur des draps, mais obéissait. L'enfant allait ensuite chercher de quoi manger dans les placards. Nathaniël ne mangeait jamais rien. Une fois son pain et sa confiture mangée, son grand-frère l'amena chez Mrs Carlton. Depuis qu'Aaron vivait avec eux, il avait trouvé un petit travail afin de ne pas dépendre de Seth. Il voulait être celui qui paierait les vêtements, la nourriture et tout ce que son petit frère voudrait. C'était un petit travail tranquille : il devait juste aider un vieux fleuriste qui se plaignait sans arrêt car « il n'avait plus vingt ans » disait-il. La majeure partie de ce travail était de faire surveiller les jeunes du quartier.

« Ces petits garnements attendent que j'ai le dos tourné pour faire des coups en douce ! Il faut toujours garder un œil sur eux mon garçon ! Toujours… » Avait déclaré le vieux fleuriste chauve.

Alors Nathaniël obéissait et jetait un coup d'œil de temps en temps sur le groupe de six gamins qui s'amusait la plupart du temps à taper dans une balle. Le vieux fleuriste, Monsieur Richard, n'avait pas de femme ni d'enfants –chose qui se comprenait quand on voyait son caractère épouvantable !- et il regardait tous les couples d'un œil triste et envieux.

Nathaniël arriva en avance, même si le vieil homme était déjà là, à composer des bouquets. Il leva à peine la tête quand son employé entra. Il alla à son bureau et rangea précipitamment un tas de feuilles dans un tiroir qu'il s'empressa de fermer à clef. La clef finit dans la poche du pantalon usé du fleuriste.

Cette journée fut très tranquille. D'habitude, Nathaniël s'occupait des livraisons mais aujourd'hui, il n'y eut rien. Mr Richard était assit à son bureau, le regard dans le vide. Il passait sans cesse sa main sur son crâne dépourvu de cheveux et grognait. Le jeune homme crut même voir des larmes dans ses yeux. Il s'approcha du vieil homme et lui demanda si tout allait bien, qu'il avait l'air préoccupé. Pour toutes réponses, Mr Richard se leva d'un bon de sa chaise et se mit à crier quelque chose qu'il ne comprit pas mais il entendit clairement les mots « pas vos affaires ! ». Mr Richard lui avait ensuite ordonné de rentrer chez lui, qu'il n'aurait pas besoin de lui aujourd'hui.

« A demain alors.» Répondit Nathaniël.

« Oui, c'est ça maintenant oust ! »

Quand il fut devant l'immeuble de Seth, il se dit qu'il n'auvait rien à faire. Il se décida tout de même à aller chercher Aaron. Quand il frappa à la porte de la concierge, elle lui ouvrit avec un grand sourire –elle avait sans doute regardé qui se trouvait devant sa porte grâce au Judas- et lui attrapa le bras en l'entrainant dans son logement. C'était assez coquet, bien qu'un peu trop rose au goût de Nathaniël. Ce dernier remarqua son petit frère assis sur le canapé rose de la femme en train de manger avec résignation un biscuit –rose ! Quelle surprise- lui lancer un regard compatissant.

« Asseyez-vous mon cher ! Je souhaitais vous rencontrer depuis que je garde votre petit frère ! Il est tellement agréable et poli ! » Ajouta-t-elle en pinçant la joue de Aaron.

« Oui, il a été bien élevé. »

« Depuis quelque jours je vous vois sortir de l'immeuble. Vous avez trouvé un travail ? » Demanda-t-elle sans prêté attention à la réponse de Nathaniël.

« Oui, chez Mr Richard. »

« Oh ! Ce vieil homme au caractère épouvantable ? Je vous souhaite bon courage mon cher ! »

« Il n'est pas si désagréable que ça. » Répliqua le châtain sèchement.

Mrs Carlton balaya sa réponse d'un geste de la main et reprit de plus belle, comme pour faire oublier à Nathaniël ce qu'il venait de dire :

« En parlant de travail, il faudrait que Seth en trouve un! »

« Il travaille… » Dit Aaron, mais comme son frère, la concierge l'ignora.

« Je me suis toujours demandé comment il faisait pour payer son loyer. Je ne le vois jamais descendre et passer la porte. Ce n'est pas pour rien que j'ai ce Judas. A l'origine, c'était pour découvrir qui volait mon courrier mais maintenant que Mr Popper est partit… »

Elle soupira avec tristesse comme si elle parlait d'un ami très cher disparut depuis longtemps et regarda Aaron avec un regard curieux.

« Pourquoi est-ce vous qui vous occupez d'Aaron ? »

« Mes parents ne peuvent pas le faire. »

« Oh ! Ils ne peuvent _plus_ ! Mes pauvres garçons ! Pardon, je n'aurais pas dû parler de ça. »

Nathaniël se retint de lui dire que ses parents n'étaient pas morts. Cela ne servirait à rien de toute façon, cette femme n'entendait que ce qu'elle voulait bien entendre.

« Il est déjà si tard ! Il est temps pour vous de rentrer chez Seth. Je ne le vois jamais rentrer d'ailleurs. Peut être qu'il est assez doué pour déjouer ma vigilance… »

« Pas du tout ! Il rentre grâce à sa cheminée ! » S'exclama Aaron comme si c'était évident.

Nathaniël se figea et guetta du coin de l'œil la réaction de Mrs Carlton. Celle-ci se mit à rire à gorge déployée en tapotant gentiment la tête de l'enfant. Elle les salua est referma rapidement la porte. Aaron poussa un soupir de soulagement et se massa les tempes.

« Pourquoi tu as dit ça ? » Questionna son frère.

« Quoi ça ? »

« La cheminée. »

« Ben parce que c'est vrai ! D'ailleurs j'ai mis du temps à découvrir ça ! Mais toi, je suis sûr que tu le savais déjà rien qu'en le voyant. Pourquoi tu lui dis pas à Seth que tu sais que c'est pas les cendres de son père ? »

« Parce que c'est à lui de me le dire. »

« C'est stupide ! » Répliqua Aaron en fronçant les sourcils. « Si ça se trouve, il te le dira jamais. »

« Je te le répète, c'est à lui de nous le dire. S'il ne veut pas c'est son choix. »

L'enfant ne répondit rien et préféra parler de la torture que Seth et son frère lui faisait subir chaque jour en l'envoyant chez la concierge.

« Là ça va, elle nous a mit à la porte parce que c'est son émission préféré, mais elle peut parler pendant des_ heures_ ! Et j'en ai marre du rose ! »

Le jeune homme rit et poussa son frère à avancer. Mrs Carlton avait raison. Seth était bel et bien rentré et buvait une tasse de café en lisant le journal. Aaron alla s'assoir dans le canapé et alluma la télé, heureux de pouvoir choisir lui-même son programme. Nathaniël alla dans la cuisine où Seth s'activait à préparer quelque chose à manger. Le châtain fronça les sourcils en voyant qu'il n'y avait que deux assiettes sur la table. Comme s'il avait deviné ses pensées, Seth prit la parole :

« Je ne mange pas ici ce soir, je vais chez des amis. »

« Et tu ne pouvais pas en parler avant ? »

« Ca m'était sortit de la tête. Et ne m'attend pas ce soir, je ne sais pas à quelle heure je rentrerais. »

« Tu vas chez qui ? »

« Tu ne connais pas cette personne. »

« J'aimerais tout de même savoir. » Répliqua Nathaniël.

Seth ignora Nathaniël et ce dernier comprit que la conversation était terminée. Il sortit de la cuisine et alla rejoindre son frère.

Dans la cuisine, Seth poussa un soupir et tenta de calmer le tremblement de ses mains. Pourquoi voulait-il toujours savoir ce qu'il faisait ? Il avait l'impression qu'il voulait tout contrôler et il n'aimait pas ça du tout. Il ne posait pas de question quand Nathaniël revenait tard le soir et ne le harcelait pas pour savoir où il avait été durant la journée ! Très vite, l'irritation disparut quand il se dit qu'il avait peu être raison de poser ces questions, et particulièrement ce soir. Après tout, il ne savait pas si tout allait bien se passer.

Peut de temps avant vingt heure, il alla embrasser son compagnon et lui dit que son ami avait une femme et plusieurs enfants. Nathaniël sembla se détendre un peu. Le sorcier ne salua pas Aaron. Il dormait déjà. Il prit un sac en bandoulière qui se trouvait près de la porte et sortit. Une fois dans le couloir, il s'assura qu'il n'y avait personne, ferma les yeux et transplana.

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il se trouvait devant une porte et il y frappa. Il fut accueillit par Mr Weasley qui l'invita à entrer, un large sourire sur le visage. Seth fut conduit à la cuisine où plusieurs personnes étaient déjà assises. Tous stoppèrent leurs conversations et se tournèrent vers lui quand il entra. Il reconnut Maugrey Fol Œil qu'il avait déjà rencontré. Il y avait également une petite femme ronde aux joues rose et aux cheveux noirs ainsi qu'un homme d'une trentaine d'année qui semblait extrêmement fatigué. Seth salua les autres sorciers et alla s'assoir en face de la petite femme qui lui adressa un petit sourire.

« Bien maintenant que tout le monde est là, on va pouvoir revoir le plan. » Commença Fol Œil.

« On le connaît par cœur ton maudit plan ! » S'écria la sorcière aux cheveux noirs.

« Il est plus prudent de le revoir encore une fois Hestia, je veux être sûr que chacun saura ce qu'il a à faire. » Répliqua l'ancien Auror.

Seth était attentif à ce qui se disait. Le plan était assez simple en fait. Comme l'année précédente, ils devaient escorter Harry Potter en sécurité au Terrier. D'après Maugrey, aucuns Mangemorts ne viendraient pour essayer de les tuer mais il avait quand même insisté pour que l'escorte soit composée de six sorciers. Kingsley les rejoindrait directement au 4 Privet Drive et Molly attendrait leur retour en surveillant son horloge.

Deux heures plus tard, ils se mirent en route. Maugrey les informa qu'ils iraient jusqu'à Privet Drive en transplanant mais qu'ils rejoindraient le Terrier en volant sur des balais. Seth déglutit. Il n'avait jamais été très bon sur un balai, mais il ne dit rien. Il saurait se débrouiller, surtout qu'ils ne risquaient presque rien. Ils tranplanèrent dans un ''pop'' caractéristique et se retrouvèrent devant la maison de Harry Potter. Fol Œil passa devant et les autres suivirent en silence. D'un coup de baguette, l'ancien Auror déverrouilla la porte et les cinq sorciers s'engouffrèrent dans la maison.

Ils firent le moins de bruit possible et Seth fut assez surprit qu'il n'y ait personne. Il y avait des bruits en haut. Il distinguait clairement des ronflements et des voix qui semblaient étouffées. Ils attendirent que Kingsey les rejoignent avant de faire quoi que se soit. L'Auror arriva quelques minutes plus tard en s'excusant de son retard. Maugrey fit signe à Remus, Kingsley et à Seth d'aller jeter un coup d'œil en haut. Le loup-garou passa devant et leur indiqua que la première marche craquait. Seth l'enjamba souplement et suivit les deux autres sorciers dans cette maison qu'il ne connaissait pas.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Cette nuit là était une grande nuit pour Harry. On venait le chercher! Il allait enfin revoir ses amis. Il avait commencé à préparer sa malle quand il avait entendu les ronflements de l'Oncle Vernon. Ses préparations finies, il était à présent assis sur ce qui lui servait de lit, les yeux rivés sur son réveil. Il était vingt-deux heures. D'après la lettre de Ron, on ne devrait pas tarder à venir le chercher.

Dans sa cage, Hedwige s'agita. Le sorcier se leva et lui dit de se calmer. Il ne voulait pas que son oncle se réveille. Ils ne pourraient plus partir de cet endroit sinon. Il passa ses doigts dans entre les barreaux de la cage. La chouette blanche alla les lui mordiller gentiment. L'oiseau ne fit plus un bruit.

A vingt-deux heures six, il entendit le bruit sec d'une serrure qu'on ouvre. Il se retourna vers la porte et eut un immense sourire. Il se leva rapidement de son lit pour accueillir les sorciers. Il fut heureux de voir Remus entrer en premier. Il reconnut Kingsley mais n'avait jamais vu le troisième sorcier. Harry alla serrer Remus dans ses bras et salua Kingsley.

« Bonjour, je m'appelle Seth Janathan. Heureux de te rencontrer. » Dit l'inconnu.

L'Auror les pressa en leur disant qu'il fallait faire vite. Le Survivant prit sa malle et la cage d'Hedwige. Le sorcier qu'il ne connaissait pas lui proposa de l'aider et Harry lui confia la cage de sa chouette. Remus fit léviter sa malle et ils redescendirent doucement l'escalier en sautant la dernière marche. Remus lui proposa d'écrire un mot pour son oncle et sa tante pour les prévenir qu'il était partit, mais Harry secoua la tête.

« Ca ne sert à rien et puis, je pense qu'ils ne seraient pas content si je leur écrit. »

« Bon, on doit y aller maintenant. » Les pressa Maugrey. « Seth, réduit la malle et la cage de Potter. Je te les confie. »

Seth obéit. Il fit sortir la chouette blanche qui alla se poser sur l'épaule de son maître. Il rangea ensuite les bagages dans la poche de sa cape qu'il avait apportée dans son sac. Ils sortirent de la maison, refermèrent la porte et Remus prit la peine de la verrouiller. Kingsley dévoila des balais qu'il avait cachés sous les buissons de la Tante Pétunia. Hedwige s'envola après avoir mordillé l'oreille d'Harry et les sorciers enfourchèrent leurs balais et décollèrent.

Harry était heureux de retrouver la sensation familière que lui procurait le vol. Il avait l'impression d'être la personne la plus libre au monde. Il remarqua que le sorcier à sa droite –Seth s'il se souvenait bien- n'était pas très à l'aise.

Ils volaient depuis plus de vingt minutes quand Maugrey –qui était en tête- alla à la hauteur de Kingsley et lui dit quelque chose. Le sorcier noir alla ensuite près de Seth, lui parla et ils changèrent leur place. Harry lança un regard interrogateur à Kingsley qui se rapprocha de lui pour parler sans avoir à hurler.

« Maugrey dit avoir vu quelque chose voler au dessus de nous. Je lui ait dit que c'était sans doute un oiseau mais il préfère que je sois près de toi au cas où. Seth est un bon sorcier mais il n'excelle pas en duel. »

Harry hocha simplement la tête et regarda à nouveau devant lui. Il se doutait que l'œil magique de Maugrey sondait le ciel avec rapidité et précision. Harry souhaita que le voyage se déroule comme celui de l'année dernière mais son souhait ne fut pas exaucé.

Soudainement, un éclair blanc fusa vers lui. Il eut juste le temps de piquer vers le sol pour l'éviter. Il entendit Remus crier ''Protego'' et vit Kingsley voler vers lui. Harry rejoignit l'Auror. Le grand sorcier passa devant lui et le Survivant le suivit. Il regarda au dessus de son épaule pendant une seconde et vit que les cinq membres de l'Ordre combattaient une dizaine de Mangemorts. Remus parvint à en immobiliser un qui tomba dans un tourbillon de cape noire. Trois autres tombèrent sous les sorts de Maugrey et un sous ceux de Kingsley.

Puis il y eut un bruit désagréable qui semblait venir d'en haut, comme des ongles sur un tableau noir. Ce bruit ne venait pas des Mangemorts car plusieurs d'entre eux regardèrent en haut afin de voir d'où se son pouvait bien venir –ils manquèrent d'ailleurs de se faire stupéfixer.

Le bruit s'intensifia et Harry vit une forme sombre qu'il identifia passer très près de Remus. C'était un dragon. Ce dernier semblait être de leur côté puisqu'il avait débarrassé le loup-garou d'un des fidèles de Voldemort. Harry regarda le dragon tenir le Mangemort entre ses pattes avant de lui déchiqueté la gorge et de laisser le corps tomber. La bête était tellement grande qu'un seul de ses crocs, planté là ou il faut, pouvait tuer un humain. Le Survivant se sentit soulager de savoir que cette créature n'était pas leur ennemi.

Le dragon reprit de l'altitude, ouvrit grand les ailes afin de planer lentement pendant une ou deux secondes avant de les replier et de fondre, tel un rapace sur sa proie, sur un Mangemort qui attaquait Seth malgré sa présence. Ce Mangemort subit le même sort que l'autre. Gorge déchiquetée et le droit d'aller embrasser le sol.

L'un des fidèles du Lord noir se montra cependant un peu plus intelligent que les autres. Au lieu d'essayer d'immobiliser une telle créature, il tenta de la blesser. Il lança un sort qui frappa le dragon de la base de l'aile droite jusqu'au milieu de son dos pendant que celui-ci reprenait de l'altitude. Le hurlement de douleur qui suivit fit mal aux oreilles d'Harry. Kingsley l'avait éloigné du champ de bataille et lui avait interdit de venir les aider. Harry avait bien tenté de protester mais l'Auror partit rapidement en le menaçant de l'immobiliser s'il le voyait faire mine de venir vers eux. Avant de rejoindre le champ de bataille, Kingsley avait lancé un Incarcerem et une corde vint s'enrouler durement autour de la cheville du Survivant pour l'empêché de bouger. Les Mangemorts ne semblaient pas l'avoir remarqué pendant qu'ils se battaient contre sa garde rapprochée et maintenant, avec le dragon.

Le Survivant pouvait donc voir la scène qui se déroulait un peu plus loin et ne manquait pas d'utiliser divers sorts quand un Mangemort prenait en traître l'une des personnes qui se battaient pour lui, pour sa sécurité. Il voulait tout de même aider même s'il ne pouvait pas aller bien loin. Le dragon avait attaqué le sorcier qui l'avait blessé et lui avait arraché la tête d'un coup de mâchoire. On aurait dit qu'il croquait de la guimauve. Le Survivant eut une grimace de dégout et vit un des hommes en noirs attaquer Mr Weasley par derrière. Il lança un sortilège de désarmement qui loupa sa cible et le père de Ron poussa un hurlement de douleur et commença à tomber.

Harry réagit rapidement et piqua vers le sol, tentant de rattraper le père de son meilleur ami avant que celui-ci ne touche le sol. Mais il n'y parvenait pas. A chaque fois qu'il se rapprochait, il était obligé de dévier de sa trajectoire afin d'éviter un sort perdu. Un éclair sombre passa près de lui et recouvrit Mr Weasley. L'inquiétude se mit à lui tordre la gorge. Pourquoi le dragon, qui les avait ''aidé'' jusque là s'en prenait-il à Arthur ? Il se dit que ça devait être par instinct et qu'il avait agi contre ce qui lui semblait être une menace. Mais un homme ayant subit le sortilège Doloris et en train de chuter n'était pas une menace pour un monstre de cette taille !

Il vit la créature attraper le sorcier presque chauve entre ses pattes avant. Il vit également qu'il bougeait les ailes, faisant en sorte que sa trajectoire aille droit sur des arbres. Quand il fut assez proche, le dragon se retourna sur le dos avec l'aide de ses ailes et tomba sur les arbres. Des branches se brisèrent sous le poids de la créature. Harry vit la masse brune tomber ensuite sur le sol. Le dragon tenait toujours Mr Weasley entre ses pattes. Puis il n'y eut plus de sorts lancés. Les deux derniers Mangemorts avaient pris la fuite.

Harry se posa et courut jusqu'au dragon, jusqu'à Mr Weasley. Il fut rapidement rejoint par les autres. Le dragon bougea lentement et se releva avec prudence. Quand il tenta de poser sa patte avant droite sur le sol, il poussa un gémissement de douleur. Il bougea prudemment le reste de son corps, comme pour s'assurer que rien n'était cassé. Puis il se rendit compte de la présence des sorciers et recula doucement.

Mr Weasley avait un bras contre son abdomen et semblait un peu étourdit. Kingsley lui demanda s'il allait bien et le père de Ron hocha simplement la tête. Pendant que Remus maintenait l'homme presque chauve, les autres avaient pointé leur baguette sur le dragon. L'attitude de la créature se mit plus menaçante. Il gonfla sa crinière de plume en poussant un sifflement menaçant. N'ayant pas d'écailles pour le protéger des sorts, Maugrey et l'Auror lui lancèrent chacun un stupéfix. Le dragon poussa un grognement et recracha une boule noire qui devint liquide rapidement. Le dragon découvrit ses crocs et grogna. Harry se décida alors à intervenir, maintenant certain que ce dragon était le même qu'il avait vu quelques jours plus tôt.

« Baissez vos baguettes! Il ne vous fera rien! Je... Je le connais. » Dit Harry très rapidement.

« Comment ça tu le connais? » Demanda brusquement Fol œil.

« Je l'ai vu il y a quelques jours. Si vous baissez vos baguettes il ne fera rien. »

« Hors de question! Si on baisse notre garde, il va nous sauter dessus. »

Le dragon poussa une sorte de grognement exaspéré et ne lâcha pas les sorciers de ses yeux à la pupille verticale.

« Il ne fera rien! Croyez-moi! » Dit le Survivant.

Kingsley fut le premier à réagir. Il baissa lentement sa baguette en regardant le dragon dans les yeux. Quand l'Auror eut sa baguette contre sa cuisse, la créature tourna son regard vers Maugrey. Fol Œil imita le sorcier noir à contrecœur. Une fois les armes baissées, le dragon se détendit. Il déplia son aile blessé en poussant un gémissement de douleur. Par chance la blessure n'était pas très grave mais voler le ferait un peu souffrir.

La bête leva sa tête triangulaire vers le ciel, scrutant la nuit à la recherche d'éventuels ennemis. Au bout d'une longue minute, il ne décela rien alors il décolla en ignorant les sorciers qui avaient continué à le regarder avec méfiance. Il disparut rapidement dans la nuit mais Harry était sur que Maugrey pouvait encore le voir malgré la distance.

Les sorciers attendirent eux aussi quelques minutes afin d'être sur que les Mangemorts ne reviendraient pas puis ils décidèrent que Maugrey, Kingsley et Seth continueraient en balais avec Harry tandis que Remus transplanerait directement au Terrier avec Mr Weasley.

« Où est Hestia? » Demanda Seth, visiblement inquiet.

« On ne sait pas. Quand les Mangemorts ont attaqué, elle s'est éloignée de nous et on ignore où elle est en ce moment. Elle a sans doute réussit à s'échapper. »

Seth hocha la tête. Malgré ce que disait Maugrey, il ne pouvait s'empêchait d'avoir une boule d'anxiété à travers sa gorge.

« Bon maintenant, on y va! On ne va pas rester ici toute la nuit et prendre le risque qu'ils reviennent tout de même. »

C'était vrai. S'ils mettaient autant de temps à revenir, c'était peu être parce que Voldemort les punissaient de leur échec. Ils devaient partir et vite. Les quatre sorciers s'envolèrent sur leurs balais. Quelques secondes après, Remus et Arthur disparurent dans un ''pop''.

Ils arrivèrent vers minuit en volant rapidement. Parfois, Harry regardait le ciel, persuadé d'avoir vu quelque chose bouger dans l'obscurité. Il croyait que c'était le dragon, mais ce n'était que des oiseaux effrayés qui s'envolaient quand ils passaient.

Ils furent accueillit très chaleureusement par Mrs Weasley, qui s'était déjà occupé de son mari. Ce dernier avait un bandage sur son bras droit et avaient les côtes douloureuses. Ron et Hermione l'attendait dans la cuisine. Dès qu'ils le virent, ils allèrent le serrer dans leur bras, heureux de revoir leu ami et de passer le reste des vacances ensemble.

Ceux qui avaient escorté Harry restèrent pour prendre un petit remontant. Sauf Seth. Il déclara devoir vite rentré chez lui. Il rendit les affaires d'Harry en leur redonnant leur taille d'origine et il transplana après avoir salué tout le monde.

Le lit d'Harry était déjà près. Il dormait avec Ron. Hermione, elle partageait la chambre de Ginny. Charlie, l'un des frères aîné de Ron devait bientôt arriver de Roumanie pour passer quelques jours dans la famille. Bill viendrait aussi, mais après son frère cadet. Les jumeaux étaient également présents et dormaient dans leur ancienne chambre.

Puis son ''escorte'' partie. Harry resta quelques instants pour discuter avec Mrs Weasley mais la mère de Ron l'envoya se coucher en même temps que ces meilleurs amis en les voyant bailler à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

Il monta sa valise dans la chambre de Ron, se changea et se laissa tomber son sur lit de camp en poussant un soupir de soulagement. Son meilleur ami ne chercha pas à discuter, conscient qu'Harry devait être épuisé. De toute manière, ils auraient tout le temps de discuter le lendemain. Harry ferma les yeux et s'endormit rapidement. Il ne rêva pas de Voldemort cette nuit là, même si sa cicatrice le picotait depuis que les deux Mangemorts s'étaient échappés.


End file.
